


semua dunia

by NairelRaslain



Series: karena kita sama tidak warasnya dengan dunia [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: #SouMomoWeek2017, Alternate Universe, M/M, genre campur-campur, syarat dari Sonia si Roro Jonggrang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Keduanya mencipta dunia mereka sendiri untuk dinikmati bersama.[Sousuke/Momotarou dalam tujuh cerita][#SouMomoWeek2017]





	1. sekali lagi, kau tertangkap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garekinclong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Free!_ merupakan properti sah milik Ouji Kouji.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke selalu berhasil menemukan Momotarou.   
> [#SouMomoWeek2017 Day 1: Brown/Orange]

“Aku suka warna rambut Yamazaki- _senpai_.”

Sousuke tertawa kecil. “Alasannya?”

Dan Momotarou ikut tertawa sebelum menjawab dengan, “Warnanya cokelat, tapi agak hitam karena terlalu gelap.” Detik selanjutnya, Sousuke merasakan pergerakan kecil dari Momotarou dan tahu-tahu hidung Momotarou sudah menyentuh kepalanya. “Dan baunya seperti kayu manis.”

Tangan Sousuke bergerak menepuk-nepuk ruang di sebelahnya, meminta Momotarou kembali duduk di sampingnya (yang tentu saja langsung Momotarou kabulkan). “Aku juga suka warna rambutmu,” balasnya yang langsung mendapat pertanyaan “ _Alasannya_?” dari Momotarou yang memasang wajah cerah. “Karena,” ujar Sousuke sembari membawa tangannya menelusuri riak rambut Momotarou. “Warnanya jingga cerah dan aku sangat terbantu karena selalu bisa menemukanmu.”

Benar, Sousuke selalu berhasil menemukan Momotarou. Warna rambut Momotarou terlalu mencolok dan sangat bagus ketika ditimpa sinar matahari. Kali pertama bertemu, Sousuke pikir Momotarou sengaja mengecat rambutnya sewarna langit sore, tapi ternyata warnanya alami seperti itu. Unik, jarang terjadi, dan Sousuke menyukainya dengan begitu praktisnya.

Warna jingga itulah yang selalu Sousuke lihat tiap kali kegiatan sekolah selesai. Di antara hibuknya koridor-koridor kelas, Momotarou berlarian riang dan meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Meski tertelan banyaknya orang, Sousuke selalu melihatnya. Warna jingga ceria yang selalu berhasil membuat sudut bibir Sousuke tertarik.

Warna jingga itu pula yang selalu Sousuke temukan di ranjangnya bertahun-tahun setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas. Warna jingga yang masih saja cerah meskipun lengket karena keringat dan kusut karena Sousuke tarik seenaknya. Warna jingga yang memenuhi penglihatannya tiap Momotarou berbaring di bawahnya dan meneriakkan namanya dengan keras.

Sousuke selalu berhasil menemukan Momotarou. Ketika Momotarou ada dalam pelukan, Sousuke akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma hutan basah milik Momotarou. Dan tangannya akan menepuk-nepuk kepala Momotarou, memainkan rambut sewarna jingganya, dan kemudian dengan senyuman cerah, Momotarou akan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan manis karena sudah berhasil membuat Momotarou senang.

Kelopak mata Sousuke bergerak membuka. Dan warna jingga langsung memenuhi penglihatannya. “Aku menemukanmu, Momo,” ucapnya sembari menelusuri riak rambut Momotarou yang selalu terasa halus di telapak tangannya. “Ups, aku lupa, seharusnya aku tidak memisahkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu.” Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Sousuke bangkit, bergerak menuju lemari kaca besar, lalu meletakkan kepala Momotarou di pengait.

Sousuke membuang napas panjang. Kepala yang sudah terpisah dari tubuh itu tidak bisa disatukan kembali. Namun, setidaknya, Sousuke masih bisa membuat kepala dan tubuh itu berada dalam satu tempat yang sama. “Momo.” Tangan Sousuke menepuk pelan kepala itu sekali lagi, “Sayang sekali, ya, tidak ada lagi waktu yang bisa kau habiskan bersamaku. Seharusnya kau tidak melihat yang lain. Karena kau tahu sendiri, ‘kan—“

Pintu lemari kaca besar kembali ditutup. Sousuke menatap kepala dengan mata tertutup itu.

“—aku selalu bisa menemukanmu. Dan sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa berlari lagi.”


	2. aromamu (selalu) sepekat itu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kau beraroma selayaknya hutan basah.   
> [#SouMomoWeek2017 Day 2: Left/Right]

Sousuke pulang larut malam. Karena itulah, ketika dirinya membuka pintu apartemen dan tidak mendapati Momotarou yang berlari dengan semangat dan menubruk dirinya, Sousuke maklum. Momotarou pasti sudah tidur. Mungkin kelewat lelah menunggu dirinya, mungkin karena makan sampai kekenyangan lalu mengantuk, atau mungkin karena terlalu asyik mendengarkan lagu kesukaan sampai tertidur tanpa sengaja. Yang mana pun itu Sousuke maklum (atau setidaknya, mencoba. Karena, yah, Sousuke agak kecewa. Dirinya berharap mendapatkan sambutan sederhana Momotarou yang dinanti-nantikannya sejak di perjalanan supaya bisa menghapus semua rasa penatnya—dan dia tidak mendapatkannya).

Yah, sudahlah. Sousuke menyempatkan diri untuk mandi dan mengisi perut sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar. Dan hal pertama yang Sousuke tangkap adalah Momotarou yang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan beberapa buku terbuka berserak di sekitar tubuh Momotarou dan televisi menyala yang sedang menayangkan acara musik terkini.

Sousuke langsung bergerak membereskan buku-buku di samping Momotarou dan mematikan televisi. Dan dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin, Sousuke menarik selimut tebal di kaki Momotarou sampai menutupi tubuh Momotarou sebatas dada. (Dan oh, tentu saja Sousuke menyematkan ciuman pendek di dahi Momotarou sambil bilang “ _Selamat tidur_ ,” dengan pelan supaya Momotarou tidak terbangun).

Barulah ketika Sousuke merangkak naik ke ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya, ada satu hal yang baru saja disadari Sousuke. Sepasang mata Sousuke membuka lebar, menatap langit-langit kamar, dan kemudian berguling menatap Momotarou yang masih saja tertidur dengan lelapnya. Jantung Sousuke bekerja gila-gilaan, mendadak gelisah, dan bingung setengah mati.

Momotarou itu … tidur di sisi kiri ranjang, sisi yang selalu Sousuke tiduri. Dan itu artinya, Sousuke tidur di sisi kanan ranjang, sisi milik Momotarou. Jelas sekali ini kesalahan fatal! Sousuke bisa terjaga semalaman atau bahkan gila (atau bahkan menyerang Momotarou!) Demi Tuhan, memang benar Sousuke selalu menyukai aroma Momotarou, tapi tidur di sisi ranjang milik Momotarou sudah pasti sama sekali lain! Bantal, selimut, seprai, dan bahkan udaranya semua memiliki aroma Momotarou.

_Ya Tuhan_. Sousuke bisa melihat hutan basah, seakan tergambar di balik kelopak matanya, dan Sousuke menemukan dirinya menggigiti selimut dengan gusar sebelum suara serak tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya, “Loh, sudah pulang—“

“Pindah.”

Momotarou tampak terkejut, walau ekspresi wajahnya jelas masih terlalu mengantuk. “Eh? Aku … anu maaf—“

“Pindah.” Sousuke mengulangi sembari menarik salah satu tangan Momotarou kelewat kencang sampai tubuh Momotarou terdorong ke depan dan menubruk tubuh bagian depan Sousuke. (Yang sialannya, Sousuke kembali mencium aroma hutan basah langsung dari tubuh Momotarou!)

Sousuke berhasil membuat Momotarou berpindah dan mengatakan sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa ingat apa itu hanya supaya Momotarou bisa kembali tidur. Sousuke membuang napas panjang, lega karena berhasil mengantarkan Momotarou kembali ke alam tidurnya.

Namun, Sousuke kembali merasa frustrasi karena bantal miliknya justru beraroma hutan basah, beraroma Momotarou meski sama sekali tidak sepekat milik Momotarou. Dan Sousuke yakin dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang sampai besok pagi. (Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada Sousuke memilih untuk menyerang Momotarou yang—Oh Tuhan, Sousuke harus menemukan kewarasannya secepat mungkin).


	3. sepasang mata yang menyala (dan hancur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan kau tidak bisa mengukur ketidakwarasanmu sendiri.   
> [#SouMomoWeek2017 Day 3: Moon/Sun]

Sepasang mata Momotarou bergerak liar menelusuri ruang sempit itu. Lalu yang ia temukan hanyalah cahaya dari bulan raksasa di luar yang mengintip sepanjang kusen jendela dan jatuh memanjang di atas lantai sampai menyentuh pintu. Sepertinya malam berada di puncak tertingginya dan yang Momotarou lakukan di ruang sempit itu adalah menghabiskan malam bersama mantan kakak kelasnya sewatku menengah atas di ranjang berbau apak.

Momotarou tahu dirinya sudah tidak lagi waras. Hah, bahkan Momotarou terlalu yakin sudah tidak ada lagi sisa kewarasan di dalam dirinya (ataupun pikirannya). Malam ini sudah cukup untuk membuktikan itu semua; membuktikan betapa gilanya dirinya sendiri.

“Panggil namaku!”

Sepasang mata Momotarou, yang sedetik lalu sudah tenggelam dalam langit-langit rendah berlubang, bergerak menuju sepasang mata hijau mantan kakak kelasnya yang tampak bersinar di keremangan. Seperti mata kucing; tajam dan melahap Momotarou hanya dalam satu tatapan lurus.

“Jangan harap—argh!”

Mantan kakak kelasnya memberikan setatapan mata yang nyalang, menyala-nyala, dan mematikan Momotarou dengan begitu ringkas. Momotarou mendesis, tidak menyukai permainan tergesa dan liar dari mantan kakak kelasnya.

Mantan kakak kelasnya itu, Yamazaki Sousuke, adalah orang yang harusnya Momotarou jebloskan ke dalam penjara (dan kemudian diberikan hukuman paling berat—atau hukuman pancung kalau Momotarou boleh mengusulkan nanti). Namun, rupa-rupanya, Momotarou malah terjebak begini. Seharusnya tugas dari pimpinan kepolisian bisa dia laksanakan dengan lancar, mengingat rekam jejak, dan statusnya yang makin merangkak naik tiap tahunnya.

Momotarou memang sudah tidak waras. Namun, bukan berarti Momotarou mau-mau saja meneriakkan nama Sousuke bajingan itu. “Kau mendapat pelanggaran pasal berlapis, Yamazaki- _senpai_.” Gigi-gigi Momotarou menekan bibir bawahnya sendiri. “Pembunuhan, sindikat penjualan narkoba—“

“Lantas?” Tubuh Momotarou kaku. Sousuke bajingan itu menjilat jakunnya dan kemudian dengan berengseknya mencuri ciuman di bibir dengan paksa. “Tunggu dulu, Momo. Jangan menatapku seolah aku yang salah— _well_ , pekerjaanku memang kotor, tapi lihatlah! Anggota kepolisian sepertimu malah mau-mau saja melayani _penjahat_ sepertiku di sela-sela tugasnya. Wow, akan ada berita panas yang menarik, bukan begitu?”

Sousuke berisul, tertawa keras dengan nada mengejek, dan kemudian menggigit keras tulang selangka Momotarou. Kalau bukan karena dirinya lengah dan Sousuke yang ternyata begitu licik dan licin dalam bekerja, Momotarou tidak akan berakhir di ranjang bersama Sousuke seperti ini. _Tidak akan pernah_.

“Nah, nah, sekarang bagaimana?” Suara Sousuke hadir kembali. Dan tubuh Sousuke masih berada di atas Momotarou dalam jarak tidak lebih dari satu jengkal dari tubuh Momotarou sendiri. “Kau bisa saja menangkapku, menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepadaku, tapi tentu saja aku juga bisa melaporkan apa yang _sedang terjadi sekarang_ , Momo. Oh, tentu saja aku menumbalkan nyawaku—tidak masalah, toh aku _penjahat_. Kupikir kau sebagai _polisi_ akan mendapat _sesuatu_ yang lebih _mewah_ dari kelompokmu itu, ‘kan?” Momotarou menggeram dan tawa Sousuke semakin keras. “Hukuman juga menantimu, sayang.”

“Berengsek! Aku akan—“

“Apa?” Sousuke tertawa nyaring dan Momotarou benar-benar membenci bagaimana Sousuke tertawa. “Kau tidak menyukainya? Bukannya kau pernah bilang bahwa kau suka padaku waktu SMA dulu? Seharusnya kau senang, sekarang kau mendapatkan tubuhku.”

Momotarou membuka mulut, bersiap menyumpah serapah Sousuke bajingan itu, dan kalau bisa melakukan sesuatu. Namun, lagi-lagi Momotarou dikalahkan dengan cepat. Sousuke berhasil memberikan ciuman kasar, gerakan-gerakan yang sama kasarnya, dan Momotarou dipaksa menelan sumpah serapah berserta teriakannya bulat-bulat ke dasar perut.

Sousuke berhasil mengalahkan Momotarou dalam gerakan yang ringkas. Sepanjang malam. Sepanjang dendam yang Momotarou siap untuk ledakkan.

Dan ketika yang Momotarou lihat adalah cahaya hangat matahari yang jatuh di atas ranjang, Sousuke sudah menghilang. Momotarou sudah berseragam lengkap dan yang ada bersamanya hanyalah ranjang berbau apak, ruang sempit yang langit-langitnya berlubang, sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dendam yang mengakar.

Sial, gara-gara si berengsek Yamazaki Sousuke, sekarang Momotarou harus menyiapkan alasan agar dapat berkelit ketika nanti harus memberikan laporan tentang tugasnya ini. Momotarou mendengar nada dering ponselnya yang tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya. Panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

“ _Halo, Momo sayang. Sebaiknya kau cepat ambil tindakan, Bung. Aku menyimpan banyak sekali oleh-oleh yang akan kusebar ke kelompok-kelompokmu—atau ke seluruh warga kota saja_?”

Tangan Momotarou meninju ranjang, menguarkan bau apak di udara. “Kurang ajar!”

“ _Jangan mendesis marah seperti itu, aku ‘kan sudah bilang padamu tadi malam. Ah, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak akan menumbalkan nyawaku. Aku ahli dalam melarikan diri kalau kau lupa. Selamat berjuang, sayang! Semoga nyawamu terselamatkan_!”

Dan sebelum sambungan terputus, Momotarou menyuarakan kekesalannya dengan nada terbakar, “BANGSAT!”


	4. namamu (selalu) ada dalam daftarku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momotarou selalu punya kegiatan menyenangkan di kolam renang belakang.  
> [#SouMomoWeek2017 Day 4: Third/First]

Momotarou menyukai air, menyukai renang, dan menyematkan itu dalam nomor satu di daftar kesukaannya. Karena itulah, sambil menunggu Sousuke pulang kerja, Momotarou paling suka menghabiskan waktu di kolam renang berukuran sedang yang terletak di belakang rumah mereka. Biasanya Momotarou hanya bermain air kalau sedang bosan dan tidak terlalu ingin berenang. Dan kalau sedang ingin berenang, biasanya Momotarou suka ketiduran dan bangun sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan selimut rangkap tiga. Sousuke memang seperhatian itu dan Momotarou menyukainya.

Dari pesan yang Momotarou terima, Sousuke bilang akan pulang terlambat. Sebenarnya Momotarou ingin memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan bersama ketika Sousuke pulang nanti, tapi Sousuke menolak dengan keras, bilang akan membelikan apa pun yang Momotarou minta. Momotarou kesal dan dengan asal menyebutkan segunung menu makanan yang langsung Sousuke setujui begitu saja. Sousuke memang seperti itu dan Momotarou tetap menyukainya.

Sore itu Momotarou bermain di tepi kolam renang. Kalau sudah bertemu air, Momotarou jadi super senang, dan merasa punya teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Momotarou akan bercerita banyak hal sambil menenggelamkan sebagian tangannya masuk ke dalam kolam. Atau biasanya, Momotarou akan menciptakan permainan tebak-tebakan. Kalau salah dan sudah agak bosan, biasanya Momotarou akan menceburkan seluruh tubuhnya ke kolam sambil tertawa-tawa.

Momotarou tidak terlalu kesepian. Keberadaan kolam renang di belakang rumah sangat menghibur. Airnya bisa Momotarou isi sesuka hati. Biasanya Momotarou suka air yang dingin, lebih menantang. Momotarou suka tantangan dan sesuatu yang tidak membosankan.

Sayangnya, malam itu Sousuke benar-benar membosankan. Sousuke menarik Momotarou menjauh kolam renang dengan wajah kaku dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Lalu Sousuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolam renang tanpa menggulung kemeja kerjanya terlebih dulu (padahal seingat Momotarou si Sousuke itu paling tidak suka kalau kemeja kerjanya basah, apalagi kotor) dan menghentikan permainan Momotarou.

“Sousuke tidak asyik.”

Momotarou masih menatap Sousuke, yang justru melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Momotarou. “Sudah kubilang, Momo, ini bukan permainan. Dan ini yang kesembilan.”

Momotarou masih kesal. Sousuke benar-benar menyebalkan. “Habis Sousuke tidak pernah mau main air lagi. Dulu bilang kalau itu nomor satu juga untuk Sousuke.”

“Aku masih suka main air, Momo, tapi sekarang itu bergeser ke nomor tiga.” Momotarou melemparkan tatapan bertanya dan Sousuke membuang napas sebelum melanjutkan, “Karena kau, Momo, ada di nomor satu dan dua. Kau prioritasku.”

“Tapi ini cuma main air! Bukan—“

“Membunuh seseorang bukan sebuah permainan, Momo. Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan?” Sepasang mata Momotarou bergerak menatap kolam renang yang airnya merah samar. Dan meski Momotarou tahu Sousuke mendekat, dirinya masih enggan untuk sekadar menatap Sousuke. “Dengar, aku sudah menyiapkan orang baru untuk menyembuhkanmu. Jadi jangan membunuh siapa pun yang datang ke sini, oke?”

Tentu saja Momotarou menolak keras ide dari Sousuke tersebut. “Tapi jalang-jalang itu terus mencarimu, aku sama sekali tidak suka!” Dan meski Sousuke langsung meralat dengan “ _Mereka bukan jalang, tapi rekan bisnis di kantorku, Momo_ ,” sekalipun, Momotarou menolak percaya. Perempuan-perempuan itu adalah jalang. Dan jalang-jalang menjijikkan itu mengincar Sousuke-nya! Mana bisa Momotarou diam saja, ‘kan?

Sousuke mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Dari kata-kata yang Momotarou dengar, sepertinya Sousuke sedang menghubungi orang baru yang akan menyembuhkan Momotarou. Sembuh dari apa, memangnya? Momotarou waras-waras saja, dia tidak gila—sama sekali tidak!

Toh yang Momotarou lakukan hanyalah mengajak setiap jalang yang datang ke kolam renang. Momotarou akan menceritakan bahwa Sousuke adalah miliknya, lalu menciptakan teka-teki sederhana supaya jalang-jalang itu sadar bahwa Sousuke adalah miliknya, milik Momotarou seorang.

Jalang memang cuma jalang, mereka tidak punya otak! Makanya Momotarou kesal dan menceburkan mereka ke kolam. Kalau bosan, Momotarou hanya akan menjaga kepala jalang itu suapaya tidak muncul ke permukaan, membiarkan pembuluh darah jalang-jalang itu pecah dan kemudian mati. Kalau sedang bersemangat, Momotarou akan sedikit mengubah permainan dan menggunakan jenis pisau dapur yang disayanginya. Dan Sousuke memang menyebalkan, gara-gara itu Momotarou tidak boleh memasak. Takut Momotarou bakal memasak orang, barangkali. Padahal mana mungkin Momotarou memasak jalang menjijikkan dan memberikannya pada Sousuke, mana mungkin!

Sepasang mata Momotarou mengerjap begitu merasakan ciuman panjang di bibirnya. Dan Momotarou merasakan Sousuke menatapnya lurus-lurus. “Kau harus sembuh, oke? Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menutupi kasus ini, sama seperti sebelumnya, oke? Jadi, Momo, kau benar-benar harus sembuh.”

Momotarou menimbang-nimbang dan menatap seorang jalang yang mati di belakang tubuh Sousuke. “Apa yang akan kudapat, Sousuke?” Dan ketika Sousuke menjanjikan segala yang Momotarou minta dengan senyum khas, Momotarou ikut tersenyum. “Bagaimana kalau pindah rumah? Jadi jalang-jalang itu tidak akan datang dan kau akan berenang bersamaku. Daftar nomor satu!”

“Baiklah, tapi berenang akan tetap jadi nomor tiga, karena,” ucap Sousuke menjeda hanya untuk mengecup lagi bibir Momotarou, “kau akan tetap menjadi nomor pertama dan kedua, Momo.”


	5. suatu petang, hari itu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di suatu petang, Sousuke menemukan Momotarou.   
> [#SouMomoWeek2017 Day 5: September/December]

Suatu petang di bulan September, Sousuke mendadak merasa memiliki adik kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Berkat menolong mengambilkan bola plastik mainan yang tersangkut di antara bebatuan di sungai, anak kecil lucu dan menggemaskan itu seolah praktis memuja Sousuke sebagai dewa penolong sekaligus kakak baru.

“Momo, jangan membaca sambil tiduran.” Sousuke tertawa kecil begitu Momotarou tampak protes, tapi langsung patuh mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sopan di sofa panjang.

Ah, nama anak kecil lucu itu Mikoshiba Momotarou. Anak laki-laki kelewat lincah dan masih kelas satu sekolah dasar. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari tempat Sousuke menyewa tempat kos, meski Sousuke tidak pernah sempat mengunjungi rumah Momotarou. Kerjaan Sousuke tiap pulang sekolah jadi bertambah. Biasanya selain mengerjakan tugas menumpuk, Sousuke bakal menghabiskan sisa hari dengan tidur siang (yang biasanya keterusan sampai malam dan kamar kosnya gelap karena lampu belum dinyalakan). Dan sekarang Sousuke harus rela mengurusi bocah kelas satu sekolah dasar yang sialnya kelewat hafal jadwal pulang Sousuke lalu merusuh tanpa repot-repot memikirkan Sousuke. Sepertinya Sousuke bisa minta gaji. Ide bagus. Itu bisa jadi tambahan uang untuknya, omong-omong.

Sekarang sudah akhir bulan November dan Sousuke masih harus merelakan waktunya untuk dibagi dengan Momotarou (yang sepertinya makin hari makin tahu cara membuat Sousuke kesal walau akhirnya Sousuke luluh juga—duh, anak kecil memang mengerikan). Omong-omong soal Momotarou, anak itu sekarang sedang mewarnai gambar gajah hasil karya Sousuke yang super amatir. Oh, Momotarou juga tidak kalah amatir, gajah lucu itu diberi warna merah muda, omong-omong. Tidak apa-apa, imajinasi anak kecil memang tidak bisa Sousuke pahami (sekali lagi, anak kecil memang mengerikan).

“Hei, Momo, kalau besar nanti apa cita-citamu?”

Kepala Momotarou bergerak, menunjukkan pipi gempalnya yang berwarna merah muda ternoda krayon dalam genggaman. “Mmm … perenang?”

“Atlet renang? Kenapa?” Tangan Sousuke bergerak menuju pipi gempal Momotarou, membersihkan noda krayon, dan mencubit-cubitnya gemas.

“Sou- _san_ juga suka berenang, ‘kan?” Momotarou berkata polos dan Sousuke langsung gemas setengah mati. “Momo juga suka. Kalau besar nanti, Momo akan berenang lebih hebat dari Sou- _san_!”

Sousuke praktis tertawa, tidak bisa mengabaikan Momotarou yang tersenyum sumringah sambil mengacungkan krayon merah mudanya ke udara. Maka, Sousuke langsung meraih Momotarou, memeluknya, mematahkan krayon merah muda karena saat Sousuke menarik Momotarou, refleks yang dilakukan Momotarou adalah menabrakkan krayon itu ke dada Sousuke. “Aku akan menunggu,” jawab Sousuke sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Momotarou yang seperti hutan basah, tapi begitu menyenangkan.

Suatu petang di bulang Desember, Sousuke duduk membeku di atas lantai dengan sebuah koran lama di tangan. Acara berbenah kamar kosnya berhenti begitu saja. Koran lama yang tertumpuk di dalam nakas kecil di sudut kamar menampilkan salah satu berita yang membuat Sousuke terpikat. September, tiga tahun yang lalu, Mikoshiba Momotarou, tewas tenggelam dan terseret arus sungai karena tidak berhasil mengambil bola plastik mainannya yang tersangkut di bebatuan sungai.

“Halo, Sou- _san_!”

Sepasang mata Sousuke bergerak lamat-lamat dan kemudian mendapati Momotarou berdiri di bingkai pintu kamar kosnya dengan memeluk bola plastik mainan berwarna jingga cerah di dada. Sepasang mata Sousuke tidak beranjak, tapi Sousuke tahu dengan jelas Momotarou menatap ke koran lama yang masih Sousuke pegang.

Namun, Momotarou tersenyum seperti biasa; begitu cerah, penuh semangat, dan menyilaukan. Hanya saja, Sousuke merasa asing. Ia seperti berada di suatu hutan beraroma basah yang begitu dingin. Sousuke tidak mengenali ini semua. Tidak, _tidak_.

“Sou- _san_ kakak yang baik.” Momo tiba-tiba bersuara, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Sousuke bahkan tidak sadar entah sejak kapan Momotarou sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya yang terduduk kaku di atas lantai. Dan dengan telapak tangan kecil yang begitu dingin di pipinya, Sousuke menggigil. “Momo suka sekali dengan Sou- _san_. Jadi, Sou- _san_ harus ikut Momo, oke?”


	6. setumpuk baju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke yakin dia tidak mungkin salah tentang ukuran tubuh Momotarou.  
> [#SouMomoWeek2017 Day 6: S/M]

Sepasang mata Momotarou mengerjap begitu mendapati setumpuk pakaian di atas ranjang. Sousuke bilang, itu semua untuknya, buah tangan dari kunjungan Sousuke ke Australia. Baju-baju itu terlalu banyak, Momotarou sampai yakin kepalanya pening hanya karena menatap baju-baju itu kelewat lama.

“Banyak sekali, Yamazaki- _senpai_.” Dan Momotarou hanya bisa meringis karena Sousuke mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Sepertinya bagi Sousuke itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar. “Ng … terima kasih kalau begitu?”

“Tidak berminat untuk mencoba beberapa?” Kepala Momotarou bergerak dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah senyum panjang Sousuke. Ah, sepertinya Momotarou terdiam terlalu lama sampai-sampai mantan kakak kelasnya itu buka mulut. “Atau satu saja.”

Didorong rasa tidak enak karena diberikan oleh-oleh begitu banyak, tangan Momotarou meraih baju yang berada di tumpukan paling atas. Kaus santai sewarna cokelat kayu yang bertuliskan sederet kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris, yang tidak sempat Momotarou baca.

Namun, tangan Momotarou telanjur gemetar duluan. Kaus santai dalam genggamannya diremas-remas. Momotarou super gelisah. “Anu … Yamazaki- _senpai_?”

“Kau tidak suka?”

Nada Sousuke jelas sekali agak kecewa (dan sisanya terdengar sedih). Momotarou bimbang, semakin tidak enak. “Bukan … bukan begitu. Mmm ini … ini … uh, sepertinya akan kucoba nanti saja. Mmm … biar kumasukkan ke lemari—“

“Ah, jadi kau benar-benar tidak suka, ya?”

Sial bagi Momotarou karena Sousuke menampilkan ekspresi kecewa yang begitu jelas. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dan mencoba mengenyahkan ekspresi Sousuke dari pikirannya, Momotarou membuang napas panjang. “Begini, Yamazaki- _senpai_ ,” ucap Momotarou yang langsung dihadiahi setatapan lurus dari Sousuke. “Aku bukannya tidak suka—tentu saja aku suka dan senang sekali. Tapi ini … mmm kurasa ini kekecilan.”

Sousuke kelihatannya berpikir keras sambil menatap setumpuk pakaian di atas ranjang. Momotarou menunggu. “Benarkah? Aneh sekali aku sampai lupa ukuran tubuhmu. Seharusnya aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku sudah menyentuhmu beberapa kali dan—“

“Yamazaki- _senpai_!” Dan Momotarou langsung berpura-pura terbatuk kecil ketika sadar telah berteriak. (Salahkan Sousuke dan mulut sialannya itu!) “Aku akan menyimpannya, tenang saja. Dan tolong ingat ini lain kali, Yamazaki- _senpai_. Ukuran bajuku biasanya L dan XL untuk baju-baju tertentu. Jadi,” katanya sambil berdaham, “tolong jangan belikan aku baju dengan ukuran M, apalagi S begini. Tidak mungkin muat di badanku.”

Lalu diam. Sousuke tidak berkata apa-apa dan Momotarou agak cemas kalau kalimatnya terlalu menyinggung perasaan Sousuke. Tiba-tiba tangan Sousuke bergerak, mengambil beberapa baju yang ditumpuk di atas ranjang, dan memandanginya lama.

“Tapi kupikir,” balas Sousuke sambil menggulirkan pandangan dari baju di tangan ke arah Momotarou bergantian untuk beberapa waktu, “kau akan terlihat lebih seksi kalau pakai baju yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Aku tidak mungkin salah, Momo.”

Hah? HAH?! “Aku—APA?!” Sepasang mata Momotarou mengerjap berkali-kali dan kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Sousuke mengaduk-aduk pikirannya. “Kau … kau … sengaja?”

Dan Sousuke malah memberikan senyum panjangnya, “Tentu saja. Jadi, Momo, ayo dicoba. Berikan aku beberapa pose bagus untuk di—astaga kenapa kau menendang perutku?”

“MATI SANA!”

“Hei, hei, jangan marah begitu—ow, ow, kepalaku bisa lepas kalau kau, sshh Momo, lepaskan, oke?”

Tawa Sousuke meledak dengan kerasnya dan Momotarou (dengan segala dendam yang memenuhi dirinya) menyodokkan setumpuk pakaian sialan itu ke dada Sousuke keras-keras. Dan setelahnya, Momotarou melangkah keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sousuke yang masih tertawa keras dan membanting kasar pintu kamar (dan tentu saja mengunci pintunya dari luar. Biar Sousuke tahu rasa!).


	7. lelaki senja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena dia akan menyanyikan semua lagu yang kauminta.   
> [#SouMomoWeek2017 Day 7: Free]

Orang-orang kota bilang, laki-laki itu bernama Mikoshiba Momotarou. Laki-laki itu cukup aneh dan bisa ditemukan di ujung jalan setapak yang bercabang dua tiap senja di hari-hari bertanggal ganjil. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa diajak mengobrol, tidak bisa disentuh, tapi kalau kau memintanya untuk menyanyi, maka ia akan menyanyi.

Sousuke tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk penasaran. Walau jujur saja, kalau diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu, Sousuke tidak akan menolak. Toh itu adalah cerita lama, turun-temurun diceritakan tiap generasi di sebuah keluarga berganti. Maka, Sousuke yang baru saja pulang dari kampus pada Rabu petang tanggal 31, sedikit berharap untuk bertemu (atau setidaknya, melihat saja).

Karena itulah, Sousuke memilih jalan memutar yang bahkan memakan waktu dua kali lipat lebih lama untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Jarang-jarang Sousuke bisa pulang petang begini, biasanya dia baru bisa pulang ketika hari sudah malam karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan di kampus.

Dan kemudian, Sousuke benar-benar melihatnya. Laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna jingga yang seakan begitu cocok dengan langit yang sewarna jingga dan ungu pudar. Laki-laki itu bersetelan putih, berdiri di ujung jalan setapak, dan tampak sedang menatap langit.

Sousuke membawa langkahnya lebih dekat, lalu berdiri di hadapan laki-laki itu dengan menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk dua orang di antara keduanya. Dan setelah Sousuke mengucapkan “ _Halo_ ,” dengan singkat dan cukup ragu, kepala laki-laki itu bergerak.

Momotarou memiliki sepasang mata sewarna kuning keemasan yang menyala. Sousuke yakin dirinya terlalu terpesona dan langsung tersadar ketika kepala Momotarou bergerak lagi. Sudah semakin petang, sudah hampir malam.

“Aku ingin kau menyanyi.” Momotarou menyanggupi dengan cepat. Hanya mengangguk mengamini, tapi Sousuke yakin Momotarou meminta Sousuke untuk menyebutkan lagu seperti apa yang harus Momotarou nyanyikan. “Apa saja. Lagu tentang kekaguman juga boleh. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan serius.”

Momotarou benar-benar menyanyi. Suaranya terlalu bagus, Sousuke nyaris yakin dirinya sudah mati dan sedang mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian yang berasal dari malaikat. Sousuke memejamkan mata, langsung melihat hutan basah yang begitu hijau di balik kelopak matanya, dan sesuatu yang segar seakan mengguyurnya dari kepala sampai ke hatinya.

Ketika Momotarou berhenti bernyanyi, Sousuke membuka kelopak matanya. Benar-benar sudah petang, matahari tinggal menyisa di kejauhan, dan Sousuke langsung mengucap terima kasih tanpa lupa memberi bonus senyuman terbaik yang bisa diberikannya. Momotarou membalas, tersenyum dengan cara yang mampu membuat Sousuke tenang dan hangat.

Dan ketika matahari benar-benar lenyap, Momotarou mengabur. Terpecah menjadi kepingan berkilauan, terbang menuju langit, dan membentuk planet bersinar ketika petang; Venus. Sousuke menatap Venus itu tanpa berkedip, lalu mengambil arah kanan di ujung jalan bercabang. Menyusuri gang sempit berbau pesing dengan tembok penuh grafiti.

_Venus, ya_? Sousuke kembali menatap ke arah langit meski langsung kembali menatap jalan. Mungkin karena itulah Momotarou begitu dicintai dan tampak sangat mencintai seluruh manusia di kotanya.

Lalu, hari-hari Sousuke berubah tiap senja tanggal ganjil kapan pun dia sempat mengunjungi Momotarou. Meminta Momotarou bernyanyi dan menunggu sampai Momotarou menjelma menjadi Venus yang bersinar di langit kotanya.

**Author's Note:**

> ini kumasukin ke #SouMomoWeek2017 masih belum basi, ‘kan? berhubung dirimu juga bilang boleh ngaret bahkan sampai lima tahun ke depan. tujuh _chapter_ ini kujadiin di satu tempat biar ringkas.
> 
> jujurnya, aku nggak ngikutin Free! sama sekali (atau lebih tepatnya, aku cuma nonton satu episode), jadi aku bener-bener buta soal Free! (apalagi soumomo). aku udah cari-cari referensi tentang mereka, sih, dan begitu agak ngeh, aku langsung ngebut bikin. (btw yang muncul di pikiranku; relasi mereka manis, tapi oke juga dibikin yang agak bangsat sedikit. #seenaknya)
> 
> seenggaknya, aku sudah mencoba. jadi, son, kamu harus, wajib, dan kudu senang!
> 
> salam,  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
